


Garrison's Reunion

by Honeylove



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylove/pseuds/Honeylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrison is finally going to have a reunion with the woman he loves and his daughter but how would it affect his career and his men, but Craig has a surprise wanting for him.<br/>Part two</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanted to fix the mistakes I made and make it cleaner looking. The Story is the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrison's Reunion

**Garrison’s Reunion**

**Craig was out taking his morning run like he always did before the others woke up.  As Garrison is running he’s thinking about the up coming reunion.  All of a sudden Garrison’s mind went to his men and his career.**

**“Dam nit” as speaking to no one else but himself, I can’t believe I forgot about this.  If I get together with Lisa the army would replace me with someone else and I know none of my men would follow any one else and they would be sent back to prison.  I need to set-up a meeting with General Freeman and Colonel Edward’s the rabbi and me.  The General and the Colonel knew what happened two years ago, and they told me that they would back me up then.  The rabbi and I would explain the situation and hopefully they would support me now.  I only have a few days to straighten this out before I see Lisa,” as Craig remembered to himself out loud.”**

**Garrison came back into the mansion through the kitchen and saw Goniff making coffee and breakfast.**

**“Goniff what are you doing up so early,” Craig said.**

**“Warden just making coffee and breakfast want some, “Goniff asked.**

**“Goniff just coffee, I have many phone calls to make,” Garrison replied.**

**Goniff handed Garrison a cup of coffee and headed upstairs to take a shower, but turned around and asked Goniff, “Are the others still sleeping?”**

**“Yeah Warden there still sleeping,” Goniff yelled back.**

**Craig continued to go up stairs and headed for the bedroom.  Garrison went in and laid out fresh underwear and a uniform, then headed into the shower.  After Garrison changed he headed for his office and was walking down the hallway and went into the common room to check on Actor, Casino, and Chief.  He opened the double doors to see that his men were awake.**

**“Warden what’s up have you made the phone call yet, “Casino commented.**

**“No not yet, I really screwed up.  I was so involved in my problems that I forget about all of you, “Craig answered.**

**“What are you talking about Lieutenant? “Actor questioned.**

**Garrison looked at all three and sat down at the table where the others joined him.**

**“I don’s know what the army will do when I reunite with Lisa.  They my relieve me and put someone else in command and I know all of you will not accept that or the army will disband the unit and send you all back to prison.  I want to make sure that does not happen first,” Craig replied sadly.**

**“Warden don’t worry about us,” Chief put in with a grin.**

**“Casino also jumped in, “Yeah babe you worry to much,” Casino had a big grin on his face.**

**“Warden do you need a lift, “Chief was laughing.**

**Garrison gave them a hard stare.**

**“All right what are you all up to?” Craig said.**

**“Lieutenant we are very insulted and I assure you we are not up to anything. “Actor promised.**

**Garrison told Chief to stay put and started to leave to go to his office as soon as Craig closed the doors behind him, Casino, Actor, and Chief started grinning.**

**“The Warden is not going to be pleased to find out we have known what’s been going on since the beginning and the unit will not be disbanded, “Chief warned. The others just stared and went down stairs for breakfast.**

**Garrison made his way to his office as he was walking in he yelled to Goniff to save the others some food and for the Sgt Major to get a jeep.  Craig sat down behind his desk and picked up the phone and dialed Colonel Edward’s, the phone rang and Colonel Edward’s answered it himself.**

**“Colonel Edward’s,” said in a strong voice.**

**“Colonel Edward’s sir.” Lieutenant Garrison said.**

**“What can I do for you Craig, “Edward’s said.**

**“Colonel Edward’s I need to see General Freeman and you as soon as possible.  This is about what happened two years ago, there as been some new development which also involves my men,” Garrison was very adamant.**

**“Lieutenant Garrison, General Freeman and I already know the new developments. We are expecting you by 1200 noon today, “Edward’s replied.**

**Garrison hung the phone up, put his uniform jacket on picked up his cap and started to leave.  Craig past by the kitchen to tell his men he’s leaving and will be back by dinner.**

**“Actor, Casino, Chief and Goniff yelled in unison ok Warden, and they all had big grins.**

**Garrison knew that they were up to something but he’d have investigate later.  He walked out the door and hopped into the jeep and took off.  It took 2 hours to get to London.  Craig walked into Edward’s office where General Freeman was also waiting.  Craig saluted and was told to seat down and Garrison began.**

**“General, Colonel I need to talk to you,” Garrison said.**

**General Freeman cut Garrison short.**

**“Craig you want to know what’s going to happen to your men and you when Lisa and your daughter come back in your life.”  Seeing Craig’s shocked face.  General Freeman continued, “Garrison you will not be replaced and your unit will not be disbanded your men are safe.  I think Garrison is confused Colonel, I’ll let you take over.” Freeman said.**

**“Edward’s began, Garrison when you came back from your last mission after we debrief you and your men, Craig you had a concussion and I sent you to the hospital with a medic, I ordered your men to stay behind, the reason was that while your unit was in France rabbi Goldberg came to speak to General Freeman and told us about Lisa and you daughter.  We informed you men of that, and there was a possibility Craig you would be replaced and the final decision was up to Eisenhower.  Craig your men are real loyal to you and would do anything to protect you.  Actor, Casino, Chief, and Goniff let us know what they thought of what was going on.  Your men demanded to see Eisenhower and the General and I agreed that your men were right that your unit should stay intact.  General Freeman called Eisenhower and he agreed to see all of us at once.  When we met with the General your men had a lot to say.  Chief told the General that you showed him how to trust and never would leave a man behind and you were fair.  Goniff said Craig that you would take a bullet for any one of your mate’s.  Casino was the loudest, saying the top brass has no brains and doesn’t know a good officer when they see one.  Actor kept more control, and said Garrison has completed every mission, and saved lives and risked his life to do it and has the best commando unit in the whole army.  Then General Freeman gave the General your record; Eisenhower didn’t take long to make a final decision, the unit stays together with you in charge.” Edward’s said. Garrison finally was able to thank the General a d Colonel.**

**“General, Colonel I’m grateful for your support,” Craig commented.**

**“Garrison you need to thank your men and before you leave I have passes for two weeks leave for you and your men.  When you get back I have a few missions for you, the war still goes on.  I also have written permission for Lisa and you daughter to live at the mansion,” Edward’s replied.**

**The Colonel called the rabbi and I told him Garrison was coming and dismissed Garrison.  Garrison saluted the General and the Colonel and left.**

**Garrison knocked on the rabbi’s door and the rabbi greeted Garrison.**

**“Lieutenant Garrison I’m glad you came, this is my wife Sarah, “said the rabbi.  They shook hands as Craig walked in.**

**“It is very nice to finally meet you and put a face to the name.  Lisa talks about you so much, and Lisa misses you.” Sarah commented with joy.**

**Rabbi Goldberg showed Craig where to find Lisa and his daughter in the garden.**

**“I will make some lunch,” the rabbi’s wife said. Now go see her.**

**As Craig walked into the garden Lisa had been sitting on the bench and Hanna was playing on the grass.  Craig called her name.**

**“Lisa,” Craig said, and she turned toward him.**

**Craig walked over and sat next to her.  Before Craig spoke Lisa interrupted him and spoke his name.**

**“Craig listen I need to say my peace first.  I also loved you and still do.  After we arrived, I was told General freeman you would not be charged with a crime told me.  I left because soldiers were talking about how you shouldn’t be with a Jew.  I didn’t want those statements to hurt you so I left, but I have been miserable without you and I need you in my Life,” Lisa said.**

**Lisa started to cry and Craig took her in his arms and held her and spoke to her softly.**

**“Lisa I love you and always have, I want to marry you.  The soldiers that insulted you were arrested right then and there.  General Freeman had them charged and then had them discharged.  When the rabbi came to see General Freeman and the Colonel my men were told what the rabbi said, they all went to Eisenhower to fight for me.  My men had a lot to lose, they are convicts who are working for their parole’s they could have been sent back to prison.  Eisenhower didn’t relieve me and kept my unit together.  Eisenhower also gave us permission to marry.  Eisenhower ordered General Freeman to put it in writing.  Before I came here he gave me two weeks leave and for my men also, and permission for you to live on my base,” Craig responded.**

**Craig and Lisa held each other and then Craig sat on the grass and played with his daughter Hanna.  After a while Craig and Lisa walked into eat what the rabbi’s wife cooked, and feed Hannah.  Lisa went upstairs to pack and put Hannah down for a nap while Craig called the mansion.  When Craig got an answer it was Actor on the line.  Craig told Actor that they would be back for dinner around 1800 0r 1900 for dinner.  Craig was very upbeat.  Craig and Lisa were ready to go, Hannah was even up.  They said their good byes and told the rabbi and his wife they’d stay in touch.  Garrison started to drive, and Hannah fell asleep again in Lisa’s arms.  While Craig drove they talked, they arrived at the mansion earlier than expected, Hannah was up now.  Craig drove up to the front door and all four of his men were waiting.**

**“Welcome back,” Actor spoke as he walked to the jeep.**

**“Gentleman this is Lisa and Hannah, and Lisa this is Actor, Chief, Casino. And Goniff, “Craig introduced them.**

**Blimey Warden the little one looks like you,” Goniff was amazed.**

**“Lisa come on babe. I’ll show you your room so you can freshen up, dinner is ready I’m hungry,” Casino said.**

**Casino took Lisa arm and Chief helped carry Hannah and went upstairs, Goniff went into the kitchen. Garrison and Actor stood on the porch.  Garrison put a hand on Actor’s shoulder,” Actor the general told me what you and the others did for us, I will repay all of you some how, “Craig promised.**

**“Craig we did it because we are friends.” Said Actor.**

**They both walked in and joined the others art the dinner table.  After dinner Casino and Chief volunteered to clean up.  Craig, Actor, and Goniff went into the library with Lisa and Hannah.  When Casino and Chief walked in with the coffee. Goniff was playing on the floor with Hannah.  Actor and Craig were on the sofa, and Lisa was also sitting on the floor leaning against Craig’s leg.  Casino came in passed the coffee out and then he and Chief also sat on the floor with Goniff and started playing with Hannah and she was laughing.  Garrison turned to Actor.**

**“Actor ewe have some missions coming up in two weeks but until then we have two weeks leave, the passes are in my office.  I’ll tell the others later, leave starts tomorrow,” as Craig said quietly.**

**Actor looked back at Craig and saw his mind far away.**

**“Warden what are you thinking about now,” Actor wondered.**

**“Actor I’m thinking it’s been a good week.  I have Lisa and Hannah back, Hannah has 4 adopted Uncles and I’m not being replaced and the unit stays together,” Garrison replied.**

**The rest of the night Garrison and Actor watched in peace as Lisa was content to be with her new family and Goniff, Chief, and Casino were having fun with Hannah.**

**Craig was thinking how nice it was to have family and friends here all together.**

**The End**

****  
  


**.**


End file.
